The Imprisoned Within
by xColor-My-World
Summary: Edward never came to save her during the studio scene. She had to suffer through the transformation alone and eventually sets off to finish an important task. Who are these people who call themselves the Cullens and why do they know so much about her?
1. Prologue

**The Imprisoned Within**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't claim to have created the script or the movie.

**Author's Note:** HeyHeyHey! Welcome to my third ever fanfic, yay! xD Well, I've put a lot of thought into this, so give me some credit, will ya? Lol. So anyway, maybe you guys know me from my previous fanfic, _something to believe in?_ Or maybe you don't… I don't blame you, but please enjoy!

**Summary:** Edward never came to save her during the studio scene. She had to suffer through the transformation alone—and eventually sets off to create her own coven. And who are these people who call themselves the Cullens and why do they know so much about her? Can she figure out the differences between a friend and a foe before it's too late?

—*—

**Prologue**

Bella's POV

I took one deep breath before I found the courage, once again, to get out of the cab. I handed the driver two crumpled five dollar bills and finally headed out. I paused for a moment, hearing the wheels of the cars pass by. I examined the building, remembering the days when I used to love dancing. Then the divorce: I just quit. I've lost the will to start once again, no matter how much my parents tried to convince me. I remember telling myself that I can't do it, and I believed all of it. So why now? It was my option anyway. I didn't want to go back… but I had to. For the sake of Edward. For the Cullen family. And the trouble I caused them.

_I was tired of it all._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the green bottle of pepper spray. I shook it, and realized I've never really needed it… until now. But would it really help? Was it possible for it to be effective against vampires? I mean, I knew it'd be kind of harsh to have tried it on Edward. But now, there was only one way to find out.

I walked towards the front door, cautious of my surroundings. I tried to remain calm, even though I would be just continuing the story of some child's play. I turned the door knob—hesitating just for a moment—and pulled it open. I stepped in, and scanned the area looking for my mother. I walked around, looking both left and right. No sign of her yet.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" I heard a distant yet familiar voice somewhere afar.

"Mom? Mom!" I began to sprint towards the back room, where all of the security cameras were being controlled. I paused in front of it, bracing myself for the worst, and I pulled the door knobs opened. My eyes widened, and I came face to face with a home video that I recognized after how many years. _'You're such a wonderful dancer.' _My TV mom told my TV self—the younger versions of both of us. 'Mom, I suck.' The little girl told her mother, and then there was laughter coming from the older woman. I haven't seen this in such a long time… But even so, how could I be so _stupid?_ I should've known I'd be tricked by that gosh darned vampire.

Then I turned and I saw his pale face within the many mirrors. His light blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, like the last time I've seen him. My eyes widened and my lips released a quiet gasp. He grinned at me, taking a few small steps. "That's my favorite part… You were stubborn child, weren't you?" He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall, taking in my human scent that he could no longer resist. My fears turned into a nightmare—no, let me correct myself . . . a _reality._

"She's not even here." I said. I was disgusted at myself that I have fallen into his trap.

He chuckled, laughing at my stupidity. He smelled me even more and began to whisper into my ear. "Sorry. But you know you really make it too easy." I tried to look away, so that he wouldn't see that frightened expression in my eyes to prove that I was weak. But duh, it was obvious. What more was there to hide? "So to make things even more entertaining, I'll make a little film of our time together." His cold fingertips touched the skin of my face, which sent chills throughout my body.

He took a step back and revealed a video camera that looked oddly familiar. "I took this from your house, I hope you don't mind. Good." _No wonder._ I thought. I was just relieved that no one was hurt, and that I was going to accept the consequences for falling in love with a vampire. He flipped open the side of the camera, and looked into the screen. "And… Action!"

Goodness, I don't see how anyone could do anything "normal" in this situation. I just looked away, trying my best to ignore that weak being was being filmed—and will be eventually shown to maybe people whom I haven't yet known. I closed my eyes, blinking repeatedly, trying to devise a plan somewhere in my mind. "It'll break Edward's little heart." James reminded me, which just provoked me to no end. Of course, I know that only added to his pleasure.

I defended him. "You… Edward has nothing to do with this!" I tried to push the predator away that only pushed me against the wall. He grinned at me, continuing to record me before he killed his prey. _Just kill me already,_ I thought. _Leave Edward alone, please._

"Lies, oh. Oh, his rage will make for more interesting sport than this." I could see he was enjoying this, even more, as he imagined Edward in his head. "His feeble attempt to protect you… Let's continue." I winced at the thought, not wanting to hear any more of it. He took another step back, zooming out of the picture. I closed my eyes and reached into my pocket. _Let's find out, right now._ I thought. I opened them, and aimed the pepper spray right to his eyes. I pressed down on the button, and ran towards the other end of the studio.

Too late, he stood in the way of my only means of escape. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall with such force I thought I was going to break a bone or two. But I didn't. Instead, I put my hands to the top of my hand and pulled it down to my face for me to see. It was blood and I knew my death was coming soon. James walked towards me, filming me in my time of pain. What was this, Gone in 60 Seconds?

Now _that_ is a sick, sick joke.

"Beautiful, very visually dynamic." I tried to sit up right even though my head was still in pain. I leaned against the wall, looking straight into the camera with terrified eyes. He came closer, and even bended down to reach my height. I looked away from him, breathing hard in short breaths. He took my hand and he looked at the blood, seeming to have been satisfied at what he had done. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you… Instead, he kept you this fragile little human." I stared at him, his words stabbing my chest already. "It's cruel, really." His coal black eyes stared at me, his hand traveled to my ankle and he squeezed it with such force, I heard AND felt a crack. "Tell Edward how much it hurts!" he grinned in pleasure.

I screamed, trying to bear the pain. But it was excruciating, and I still refused his orders. "Tell him to avenge you… Tell him!" He repeated the two words nonstop. It rang in my ears, and then he finally lunged for my neck. He pulled my brown curls away from my shoulder, and I felt his cold lips against my smooth skin. He dropped the camera as he breathed cold air onto my skin, sending chills down my spine. He took in the last of my human scent, knowing that this would be the last moment as a living person. I tried to push him away, but he was way too strong for me. Finally, he dug his teeth into my skin. I screamed in pain, my voice filled the studio like a maniac and a banshee combined.

Then my neck was released from his teeth, and he watched as I screamed in pain. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. He said, bending down even though I was sprawled onto the floor. He put a cold hand over my mouth, "Listen."

I only nodded my head, tears streamed through my eyes like a river. "I'll let you become a vampire. I'll let you be a monster, like us. After the transformation, you won't remember a thing. But I will always be watching you, and I will take the life I've given you back, if necessary. You, however, have to create your own coven. And when your task is complete, we will join together to take down the Cullens… Do you understand?" I shook my head, and he dug his fingernails onto my skin, only making the pain worse. "Give it up, like he gave up on you. Now do you understand?" I nodded, knowing that my future was already decided for me.

I watched him walk away, leaving me to undergo the transformation alone. I felt like I was burning in the fires of the underworld, or maybe even worse… I wouldn't know. I never felt it—until now. It was something I've never experienced before, and I wish I hadn't. Maybe James was right, no one was ever coming for me. Screw the knight and the shining armor! I needed my vampire with the shiny Volvo.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

If only, I stayed in Phoenix.

If only, I never got on that airplane.

If only, I never met with my father for another few years or so.

If only I stuck to my plan of being single for possibly the rest of my life.

If only, I ran away from him when he revealed what he was.

If only, I'd been smarter enough and never fallen in love with Edward.

And I knew right away why James left me here…

I was just like this building, abandoned with no one to save me.


	2. Chapter One

**The Imprisoned Within**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay! School's such a hassle, swearrr. And there's tons of drama going on, so I don't wanna go there. On the bright side, my mommy's birthday's coming up! On the 18th of this month and it's a surprise party. So I'm going to be busy learning my solo AND duet with my aunt… In front of the whole restaurant! Just thinking about it gives me the chills…

**Pairings:** CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper and Rosalie's one-sided love. Will Edward and Bella ever be together? Dun Dun Dun! That's why I'm here… All will be revealed! =O

**PS:** In this story, Emmett Cullen does not yet appear… But I promise he will sooner or later.

**Story So Far:** Bella enters the ballet studio and is deep into James's trap. He bites her, deciding at the last moment to turn her into a vampire… Only on the condition of that she makes her own coven, and someday they will unite and take down the Cullens together. He leaves her alone; his final words convinced her that Edward has given up on her for good. And now she's unconscious, and all seems to be peaceful—for now. What kind of chaos occurs when she wakes up? And why didn't Edward save his beloved princess? Well, read on to find out!

Edward's POV

"Can't you go any faster?" I mumbled, irritation and discomfort filled my very being as more and more cars pulled to a stop. Rosalie shook her head, not bothering to even glance at her brother. Her golden-brown eyes stayed on the road, like a good citizen, and she had how many years to practice that. _Why can't this time be an exception? _I thought, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Goodness Rose. Can't you ever learn to keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Not my problem," She muttered, cutting yet another car in line. "Besides, can't you just block everything out? I _hate_ when you do that."

"Oh, if only pigs can fly." I said sarcastically.

"Stop being such a baby." She sighed, her eyes still fixed on the road. _Hurry up!_ She thought, those two words constantly appeared on her train of thought. I could tell that she couldn't even last another second with me. "We should've taken a plane…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, we should've." I said, finally agreeing with her for once.

"So tell me, why do I have to be apart in this?"

"She's important to _our_ family."

"I never agreed to this, so shouldn't that count as something?"

"Well, the decision was already made to begin with."

"Says who?"

"Carlisle and Esme."

"Damn it!" I knew she hated that reminder. She began to cut the other cars, stepping on the gas pedal every ten seconds. "Oh boy, can this day get any better?" Finally in a matter of minutes, the bundle of cars began to break lose. However, Rosalie suddenly drifted off to the side of the road and pulled to a stop. She twisted and then pulled the key out, storming out of the car. I followed her, realizing why she had done this.

"No gas?" I grinned, watching as she kicked the car in frustration. She looked at me, shooting me a threatening death glare if I didn't shut up. She mouthed the words, you watch your mouth, and then proceeded to beat the car even more. I ignored her—like I usually did—and leaned my back against the back of the car. "Now what?"

And just like that, my questions were answered. The phone stuck in the back of Rosalie's jeans rang: it was Alice. I listened closely, and examined Rosalie as she picked it up and held it close to her ear. "Alice, thank goodness. We're—what? No… Are you serious? Of course not… because I was forced to, all right?!" she closed her eyes as she closed her phone, abruptly ending the conversation. She looked at me with the saddest eyes ever, almost like she was about to cry, if that was ever possible. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

And I immediately understood her. . .

We were too late to do anything.

—*—

Bella's POV

I woke up screaming, alone in the darkness of the ballet studio. It was like being laid on a grill or even being dipped into such acids that ate you alive. It was for sure, more worse than any suntan I ever had in the whole seventeen or so years in my previous life. Goodness, to put it simply… It was something I would never want to endure ever again. Ever. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I could see a whole lot clearer. I could hear voices from the highways really, or maybe even beyond. I took a deep breath, and then realized what a bad idea that was. My throat quickly ached due to my increasing desire of blood. I began to wonder, _how am I going to live like this?_

I got up and stood in front of one of the mirrors surrounding me, I was looking eye to eye with the devil in disguise—me, myself, and I. The girl in the mirror looked straight at me with her crimson hues. She grinned evilly at me, satisfied at what she had become. I ran my fingers through my brown locks and stared down at my blood stained clothes. I looked back at the face in the mirror and I could see no trace of the little girl I once was… and never could be again.

Isabella Marie Swan has now officially disappeared from the face of this earth.

Then I looked at a post-it on the very corner of the mirror. I took it off the surface of the glass, and read it with such hope that there would be some explanation on who transformed me. It seemed like such an important memory, but it was too hazy to see anything from my past. I could remember a bronze-haired boy, golden-brown eyes, pale skin… something so distant in my memory, so far away, to a world where I couldn't reach it even if I tried.

But what did he mean to me, exactly? I didn't know. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was a part of me—and I don't know how active or alive that part was—that was still human. As if I didn't need any of that. Why couldn't I just crush it all together with my very own hands? I wasn't that little girl anymore; I had everything I wanted now. All that was important to me now was the name on this letter: James. The pact I made to him, all in this very note, and I believed every part of it. I saw a flash of my memory, a blonde-haired guy with coal black eyes. Maybe _he _was my savior… I mean, it could be possible. Wasn't this note proof enough?

But then again, how would I know?

I looked at my newly transformed body, grinning in satisfaction once again at what I'd become. I was gorgeous, no matter how hideous my clothes looked. I brushed my fingertips against my face, and wow… My eyes were like the color of blood! The thought of that again, filled my throat with aching pain. I frowned, seeing a flaw in this transformation… Now that I think about it, am I really that satisfied? Now I felt like I was a part of someone's sick joke.

I felt like I was sinking deeper into a faraway land where the truth hides itself—

And if you couldn't find it, it'll never set you free.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Imprisoned Within**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Welcome, readers of fanfiction(dot)net and all who inhabit it. Sorry I haven't updated in like, thousands upon thousands of years. X__x So no, I haven't given up just yet. Thank you to everyone who sent a review or a message, because your concern over me really was like… shocker. :D I really didn't expect anyone to review or whatever. To bellabriggs: Yes, you were in my prayers this past week. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, I really appreciate it. And to hollybaby97: I'm keeping your idea in mind, so watch out! [;

—*—

James's POV

One down, seven to go. This was perfect. I mean, since when did I become such a genius? Now, with Bella's help, I can take down the Cullens once and for all! They'll see their precious Bella who's now a sickening, disgusting monster… and they'll just have to give up. First the Cullens, and maybe next time will be the Volturi! Too bad Laurent fled to Alaska. Pfft, pathetic traitor. I mean, I was the one who saved him. I don't get any gratitude? Screw that. And Victoria? It's true, she saved _me _but what's up with her telling she loves me? I've no time for such weak emotions. But you know… A little jealousy from her wouldn't be too bad. I could pretend I'm in love with Bella, just so she doesn't have to think about Edward when she sees him. She'll love me, I mean… Who doesn't? She's my pet any way; she can't escape from my clutches no matter what. No options, just a world of rules. And that's final.

So now we're in Phoenix and I knew we had to move. Soon. I open the doors of the ballet studio, and I see Bella and Victoria looking straight at me. They we're waiting, I assume. "Sorry?" I laughed. I take notice on how cute Bella looks in her new clothes. If she were still human, she would've blushed. Victoria looks away, rolling her eyes at me. Two words embedded on her face, _Oh please._ I go closer to the two of them and finally I pat Bella's shoulder. "We need to hunt."

Victoria agrees to this as Bella's red hues go big in excitement. "Let's go!" she squeals.

I chuckle. "How _un_vampire-like."

Victoria nods, adding in. "Are you sure you did the transformation right?"

I grin sweetly, almost innocently, at the red-haired female. "Victoria, don't you trust me?" She immediately shuts up, as if she has nothing to say. Soon after were walking the streets of Phoenix, Arizona.

And I know just where to go.

Victoria's POV

This is stupid. Somewhere deep down, there's a piece of me that doubts James's plans might actually work. But I mean did he really have to include Bella? With Laurent gone, I was happy with the alone time between James and I. But with Bella, _my_ plans are screwed up…like they ever mattered to anyone else in the first place. Now Bella is all James sees, thinks about, talks about, etc. Geez, it's tiring to hear her damned name even! Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm tired of all of it. If only I had James to myself. Now we're walking in the night and we're just looking for trouble. We've already taught Bella the basics of hunting, and James thinks she's ready.

I don't. James and I walk on the rooftops, monitoring Bella's progress below. He comments on how remarkable she is, but I think she's too tamed. He won't shut up about her, and it makes me irritable. Finally, James signals to me that Bella found someone. Then we watch as Bella leads the drunken male into the dark alley. She flirts with him and he asks for her name. She grins and she says her name in such a tone that sounds like a growl.

James calls it sexy, and it makes me want to kill our pet. I mean, I gave James life and he gave Bella life. I can take away all of that, in a second, if I could. But then again, I was in love with him. And I couldn't betray him so easy. I tuned everything out with my thoughts, as James and I jumped down after the cracking of the victim's neck. I didn't realize I how much I kept glancing at him, but I did. Then I watched as Bella was complimented on choosing the victim, and I didn't argue with that. Because the blood was pretty good, and I knew we needed more.

I've decided that Bella was my rival for James's affections.

I wasn't going to fight fair.

And that was final.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Imprisoned Within**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I welcome you to the fourth chapter of _The Imprisoned Within._ So ladies and gentlemen, fanpires of all ages, this is for you. R&R? Thank you very much.

—*—

Bella's POV

"Here it is," James said, looking straight up at the house that stood before us. We were still in Phoenix, Arizona. This was one thing I had to do before I left Bella Swan forever. "This was your home."

"Can we go now?" Victoria asked with a bored expression on her face.

I shot a glare at her. "You're like a child. Grow up, will you?"

Her rosy lips curled upward in a wicked grin, like her words were for entertainment purposes only. _Now_ she was just trying to tick me off. It was written all over her face, like in invisible letters embedded into her pale skin. "Look who's talking."

"Enough ladies," James sighed, coming in between our little dispute. Then he turned to face me completely. Just by being captured within his crimson deep eyes, I was completely hypnotized. I couldn't turn away, for the beauty of his features held me in place. Victoria stared at the two of us in disgust, her expression seemed like she couldn't take it anymore. But when I've finally snapped out of it, I saw her turn away with sadness in her eyes. The poor girl seemed to be in pain and there was nothing I could do in my power to stop it. "Bella?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I took in every breath and every sound—trying to tune out my own thoughts out so I could focus. Then I opened my eyes, my gaze set on the old house where I used to belong. I slowly shook my head and smiled sadly. "It is all clear, we can go now." What was I thinking? Of course, I couldn't stay here any longer. I couldn't risk anything; for there was no reason to hold onto that part that I feared since the time that I've woken from the slumber of the dark depths of the ballet studio.

The human me, Isabella Marie Swan, died a long time ago.

I waited until Victoria and James walked behind me, heading towards the airport for our only means of escape of this place. The fake passports suddenly weighed heavily in my pocket, just like my heart did somewhere inside this cursed body of mine. The footsteps stopped, and I heard Victoria calling out for me. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming!" I said, examining the house one last time. I sighed sadly, then turned around and walked side by side along with the rest of this coven. My crimson hues focused on what's ahead of me, the path I've chosen. The future I've dreamed of. There was no more turning back, so there was nothing to worry about. And then we were there, in the middle of the night, prowling around the streets of Phoenix, Arizona where no one could stop us. There were some flyers, however, with my face on it. In block letters, it read: MISSING, ISABELLA SWAN. AGE 17. BROWN HAIR AND EYES. IF FOUND, CONTACT THE NUMBER BELOW.

Victoria took the flyer off of one of the street lamps that we'd passed by. She blinked, staring confused at the face on the flyer. "Isn't this you? We might get caught if we get there, you know."

I laughed at her, telling her that it was the wrong person. "She doesn't exist anymore."

He swung his arm around my shoulders, much to Victoria's disappointment. "That's my little girl. Isn't she, Victoria?"

She walked ahead of us, not allowing us to see her reaction or the expression on her face. "Whatever you say, James,"

—*—

Edward's POV

My Bella was gone, fallen deep into the evil clutches of James himself. And no, I don't know what his ulterior motives are at the moment. He's using the holes in my ability by trying to imagine either Bella or Victoria naked. It was terrible! What's even worse is when Alice thinks about her, but I could tell she's trying so hard not to. Rosalie, on the other hand, is a pain in the ass. The three of them: Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie **(A/N: Like I said in an earlier chapter, Emmett's not here YET! :D) **just don't know what it's like to lose someone you held so close to their heart and soul. Alice and Jasper had each other, for all of eternity. And Rosalie? Well I don't know about her… But still. I was in love with Bella. She was human but, that didn't matter. It never did. Charlie was giving out flyers to everyone. I should know, because that's what I did. Late at night, I would lie down on Bella's bed and hear Charlie cry at night and pretend that it didn't bother me.

Oh, but it did. It pained me almost as much to know that Bella was somewhere out there, with no recollection with who I was. I didn't care about Jacob, but me? Why me? Maybe it was for the better, but I did not trust James or Victoria. Alice kicked my chair and shot me a glare, snapping me out of my depression. But of course it didn't work. The fact that I may never see Bella again hurt me so much, cutting me deep inside. It created scars that would never fade away. "Edward, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry…" I mumbled. My cheek rested against the top of my palm. The fingers of my free hand tapped the surface of our table, causing quite a distraction for my fellow siblings. "I just…"

"Save it," Rosalie said, leaning back in her chair. She folded her arms, already irritated due to my behavior and by the fact that none of her suitors had satisfied or entertained her enough. "It's bothersome enough already to see you like this."

I looked at Alice with hopeful eyes. "Anything?"

She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Jasper looked at her with concern, then at me. I felt waves of happiness being forced down upon me, something I couldn't control. I cursed at him in my mind, due to frustration. But I knew he was doing this for my benefit, so I always apologized soon after. Then Alice looked at me with her topaz hues and they just looked sadly into mine, her head shaking slowly back and forth. _Nothing at all,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry; I'm doing everything I can—_

I sighed, shaking my own head no. "Not your fault," I mumbled. "Thank you." I connected my two hands together and thought about some things for just a moment. Then abruptly, I shot up like a bullet. I was a small step ahead of Alice.

"Wait a minute Edward," she followed me, grabbing my arm. Her grip was firm and tight and her face had child-like expression where she was telling her someone not to leave her behind. And with that face, it was impossible to avoid. It was simply something that could not be stopped. "I want to see her too!"

Jasper stood up behind Alice. "Only two more hours until school ends," he said, matter-of-factly. "Can't you wait until then?"

"He has a point," Rosalie said, joining into our conversation. She looked around, making everyone around her feel intimidated just by the sight of her evil glares. We all knew it was also for our benefit, for it would've been just terrible if we were to make a scene. The thought of Jasper going into a major rampage sent chills down my back, if that were ever possible. "How much more time do we have left?"

"Two hours," Alice sighed. "It's almost like they had it planned all along."


	5. Chapter Four

**The Imprisoned Within**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Presidents' week is coming up… but unless I go on a two week vacation to the Philippines, you'll see tons of updates coming your way. And we'll leave Alice to see that coming! [; Also, I just bought the Twilight CD today… AND I reserved my copy of Twilight at FYE, collector's edition included! Hooray, I'm so excited! xD

—*—

Rosalie's POV

I sat there with a bored expression on my face. My chin rested on the palm of my hand, as I watched the teacher pace back and forth and ask students about which law made it illegal to criticize the government. I looked at the clock: 2:10. There was only fifty more minutes to go. I felt the uncomfortable stares of many males set upon me. Then, I felt a pencil hit the sole of my shoe. I sighed, bending down to pick it up. There was a post-it attached onto its wooden surface. I put it on my lap and waited for the teacher to turn around so that I could wait for the next step. In three, two, one! Finally, he did. Cautiously, I put the pencil on my desk and began to read the note once I've separated it from its place. It was from Jasper. I've known his handwriting anywhere. There was no way he could fool me, Rosalie Hale. I rolled my eyes as I read the contents that it contained inside:

_Rosalie, the boys here are making me feel uncomfortable. Wanna skip?_

I looked forward and saw that Mr. Rothe was still scribbling in black marker on the white board. Perfect. I took the pencil given to me and began writing as fast as I could, just in case he were to turn around at any second. I wrote back:

_Is it that bad?_

I attached the post-it note back onto the pencil and rolled it onto the floor to Jasper's shoe. I turned around and began writing the notes on the white board that was on such matters that didn't really concern me, since I've learned this years and years—or maybe even centuries—before. Then just as soon as I've had a good feeling that Mr. Rothe had more writing to do, something hit my shoe again. I picked it up, removed the note from the pencil, and began reading my twin brother's neat handwriting:

_Yes it is, actually. I don't know how Edward can handle it, but I know for a fact that I can't. It's quite… disturbing._

I wrote back:

_Aw, you don't like the other boys and their strong feelings of lust?_

Then I got this reply:

_Rosalie, I'm serious!_

So then this was my final response:

_Then raise your hand and we'll both get out of here!_

Once I looked back up from passing the note, the teacher was hovering above me. The look on his face told me that he was being serious, and that he had no time for excuses. This was my teacher, Mr. Rothe. No one I knew of liked this teacher. By the look of his hands I could tell he wasn't married—and that part just wasn't surprising to me at all. "Ms. Hale, what do you think you're doing?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "You have such nice eyes, Mr. Rothe!"

He frowned at me. "I have no desire whatsoever to play along with... prostitutes like you. Now, go to the principal's office and admit to your crimes!"

I stared at him with cold eyes and glared straight into his. "Excuse me but, do you know who you're talking to?"

He just smiled. "Ms. Hale, you're suspended for trying to harass a teacher. Principal's office, ASAP! Oh wait, you're just a blonde. You probably don't know what that means so—"

Then Jasper stood up from his seat at the back of the room and headed straight for my desk where I sat there dumbfounded looking away with hurt in my eyes. I refused to move, or speak, until he did for me. "Mr. Rothe, the way you spoke to my sister right now is just intolerable! I will never forgive you for your actions, and you will admit to your crimes." The teacher looked at him in disgust as Jasper helped me rise from my seat. We headed for the door while the rest of our classmates applauded for his heroic act. Some of them, however, thought that all of this was all some private joke or unexpected play but applauded with the rest anyway. Mr. Rothe stopped us with just ten words, right when I reached for the doorknob.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled evilly. "What're you going to do about it?" I didn't know what to say. But Jasper turned and grinned at him and had spoken for the both of us.

"No, but once we're in the principal's office I think we'll both know who won this fight... Angela?" he had said. Then the junior teacher's aide, one of Bella's friends who I was familiar with, was revealed to have been recording the event with her camera all along. She stood up nervously, and ended the recording with the touch of a button.

"Sorry, Mr. Rothe!" she said. But she didn't even look sorry at all. I turned back around and opened the door and the two Hale twins made their way to the back door of the high school.

"I'm impressed," I mumbled, once we were in the hallway. "I never thought you of all people would stand up for me."

Jasper chuckled. "Hey, I would've done anything to get out of that class. That was a one-of-a-kind excuse to get out of class, no?"

"Right," I said and then we were outside exposed to the cold weather that had been waiting for us behind the back doors. We headed to the parking lot, and we saw a pixie-like female and a tall, dark, and handsome male that we all knew and loved: Alice and Edward. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I knew about the fun you guys had during History!" Alice laughed, her hands dug deep into the pockets of her jacket. "We decided to tag along… So who's going with whom?"

"I'll go with Edward," I said as I took the keys out of my purse. "I'll be driving his car, while you two could drive the Mercedes." I took a glance at the older male who I was now standing next to. It seemed to be rather odd that he didn't argue this time. How much time do we have, anyway?"

"Fifteen minutes until the traffic builds up," Alice announced. "If we track down their white, stolen highlander before they get here then we have a chance to bring Bella's human memories back!" she grinned, proud of the information she had provided.

"Do they know of our arrival?" Jasper asked.

"No," Edward answered. "James thinks we're still in school."

"All right," Alice said, her attitude was as optimistic and cheerful as ever. "So then Jasper and I will follow behind you… Are you guys ready?"

"Ready," Jasper said,

"So am I," Edward grinned. I, however, had no time to waste, as I was already seated at the driver's seat within the shiny, silver Volvo. Our group broke apart, and settled into our formations. If our parents were called, of course we'd have a good reason for everything. We were the Cullen-Hale family of vampires, and this was what we did. For the sake of humans, this was exactly the reason why this family had bonded over to saving lives of the unfortunate. I turned on the engine and pressed the break down, shifting into reverse. I concentrated on the road ahead of us, ready for the adventure that this ride was going to offer. "Are you ready?"

I laughed. "Of course… This is going to be fun."

But five minutes into the traffic that had begun to build up on the freeway, we were already arguing.

—*—

My hands gripped firmly onto the leather cover of the steering wheel. My eyes furrowed together as I concentrated on the road ahead of me. I sighed in defeat as the cars ahead of me slowed down to a stop. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, my foot pressed down gently on the brake. The smell of three troublesome vampires just kept coming closer and closer. The anxiety built up in Edward, as he shifted around in his seat. I revealed my golden-brown eyes once I set the car in motion and the traffic had begun to break up, bit by bit.

"God, Rosalie," Edward complained. "45 miles per hour?"

"Oh shut up," was my reply. I had not bothered to look at him and give him one of my good ol' glares. "It's against the law to drive by your speed limit."

He laughed. "No it isn't."

"Look it up!"

"Our government's stupidity is not my problem."

"That's illegal, too."

"So is being in your love with your own step-brother!"

And that's what set me off and hit the wrong buttons all at once. Out of anger I began to head into another direction, much to Edward's dismay. I turned and stopped at the side of the road, where the red Mercedes had stopped behind us in the rear mirror. I shut off the engine and pushed the door open, with Edward trailing behind me calling my name. Alice got out of her car, with Jasper right behind her, and welcomed me with open arms while I buried my face into her shoulder. She probably knew what happen, because she knew just what to say.

"Edward," she frowned, patting my back. A wave of comfort and happiness swept over me. A name immediately came to mind: Jasper, it was his doing. I couldn't blame him though, because unlike Edward, he seemed to care about me. "You shouldn't have done that."

The bronze-haired male took a deep breath, his expression apologetic. "Rosalie, turn around please," And so I did. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" He smiled innocently at me.

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Because of me—"

Alice interrupted. "Guys, their course has changed. Turn around!" And then we did. The cars moved past us, almost in high speed. Then I saw it, on the other lane. The white highlander, just like Alice had said. Suddenly it was like the world stopped, reality was altered. It was then and there when I saw her. No, we all did. She was looking right at us with her deep-crimson eyes in anger and a hint of sadness like she was hurt. Then I heard the blonde male's voice, James, and the very four words that had set me off:

"I told you so,"

I pulled Alice behind me and we both got into her car, with the guys in the other. "Where are they going?"

Alice winced as I turned on the engine and put the car in drive. "They're going to cross the borderline between La Push and Forks, so Bella can't be touched!" I drove off to that direction, hurrying past the other cars so hopefully we could stop them in time. I had to give credit to James; however, he was pretty smart for his old age. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we didn't make it in time, because I know I wouldn't be forgiven. For once, I didn't want Alice to tell me her visions. And just this once, I passed the speed limit, because I too wanted to do my job and save Bella before it was all too late. I just didn't realize how much she meant to me, until now. I was a jealous wreck, but I knew it didn't have to be this way.

Sooner or later, someone had to be blamed.

**[A/N: And that concludes this chapter of **_**The Imprisoned Within**_**! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review? Please and thank you. Feel free to leave any ideas, suggestions, or complaints. Criticism is welcome at any time, no need to feel the need to go easy on me!]**


End file.
